1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for creating background drawing data in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical printers, upon receipt of a print request from an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC), image processing is performed such that a drawing command constituting page description language (PDL) data is interpreted and intermediate data is generated based on interpretation of the drawing command. The intermediate data is then stored in a spool memory, and drawing data is generated in a drawing memory based on the intermediate data. The drawing command constituting the PDL data includes commands to make settings for graphics, images, character, brush, and the like.
In recent years, there is a demand for speeding up drawing processing corresponding to a command to set a brush. A conventional technique for speeding up the drawing processing is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-182692. In the technique, whether to convert a drawing command from one to another is determined based on a predetermined condition. Specifically, when the predetermined condition is satisfied, a drawing command including a transparent operation is converted into another drawing command not requiring the transparent operation.